Knoll's Knowledge
by Blazing Kusanagi
Summary: The past of Knoll, an elusive sorcerer of Grado
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pardon me…my name is Knoll…pleased to make your acquaintance… You may have heard of me, since I am a royal magician of Grado. The reason I decided to become a sorcerer was for two purposes: the former was to serve my silent but considerate Emperor Vigarde…and the latter was to prove that dark magic should not be mistaken as...how should I say this..."evil". The misconceptions of relating dark sorcery with evil die rather hard and slow. When I first became a shaman, a practitioner of elderly magic, I could barely contain my astonishment. By chanting the ancient language contained inside a tome of dark magic, I was able to manipulate the energies of darkness used by archaic magicians. In fact, the legendary Grado himself was a master of dark magic. The deep, ancient magic was…potent and useful… To study elder magic, one must focus and be dedicated toward one aspect: knowledge. Unlike the magic of light which is bestowed to those who pray to divine yet unknown entities, the magic of darkness roots from seeking knowledge, from understanding. We sorcerers distrust what we do not understand and strive to know the unknowable. The urge for knowledge has corrupted several magicians and has driven them to insanity. This further led to the belief that dark magic was power from the abyss. But one man made a decision; Prince Lyon's aspiration was to prove that dark magic had benevolent uses. The other royal magicians and I supported his cause, and did our best to provide him with as much assistance as possible. But who would have known…that this "research" would have such disastrous effects…This is my tale…


	2. A Pupil of the Darkness

Ch. 1: A Pupil of the Darkness

When I first became a shaman, I was a youth, about 14-18 or so. My father, Neill, had served Lord Vigarde before me…so I believed I was destined to follow his footsteps. Studying the dark arts is no simple task, since you must translate the ancient language inside a tome. This chapter begins one night when I was studying the book of Flux in my room. Under a lit candle, I was deciphering the book's contents while reading the words.

"Seiras Revdaes Kirtsdnad……..Nuorgred Nusediht….Aaht…… Erehpsk………..Radt Naiga, FLUX!" I chanted.

A minute black spark appeared in my palm, but it dispersed right after I showed my astonishment.

I gritted my teeth as I thought 'I must not be concentrating hard enough'. I chanted the spell again.

The same results…

'I must focus… I have devoted my life to becoming a royal sorcerer… I should master the tome of Flux.'

The same results happened the day after that. My master often rebuked me that I was extremely intelligent but not devoted enough to the dark arts… But…, I was his most intellectual disciple and the only one of his students who could even conjure even a small amount of the dark energies. Dark magic may be the most powerful form of magic, but it is difficult to conjure and control. My master probably had extremely high expectations toward me, which I believed was the reason for his harsh admonishments.

"The reason you are unable to cast magic is because you show astonishment!" my master often exclaimed, "You are quiet but extremely intelligent…you would make a great shaman… But you show astonishment at your own magic! When you are surprised, you lose focus on casting the spell!"

I secretly thought that my master was not a reliable mentor…, so at night, I studied ancient tomes by myself. I had practiced by myself for over two months and I was downhearted. Right as I was at the verge of giving up, I suddenly remembered my father's words.

"Knoll…you are my son…you will definitely surpass your father in terms of becoming a sorcerer… But never forget…., the reason I became a magician was not for power…but for Grado."

The recollection of those words greatly encouraged me…I swore to achieve my goal. But…there was one thing I despised about being a shaman… The mages and acolytes who were also studying magic seemed to be afraid of me and the other sorcerers. Was it because I used a magic known as "dark"? Most sorcerers and I would prefer calling it "Elder", since dark is such a vague and blunt term for our magic…., but I knew that few would agree with us. I wanted to stop people from thinking that dark magic was evil…I wanted them to know that dark magic had good uses and could help people. Like my father…, I would persevere.

One night, I concentrated my all to the darkness and attempted casting Flux again. A small spark appeared as usual, but I didn't give up focusing. The spark began growing larger and larger as dark energies began to flow between my hands. I concentrated past my limits toward the spark. The spark grew larger and larger until it became a giant orb of dark energy.

'I finally mastered the Flux!' I thought.

But suddenly, the dark orb made me feel like my strength was sapping away. I felt as if the darkness was trying to break free from my control. I began feeling weak…but I didn't give up. When I sent the orb underground, it completely missed its target as it rose.

'My master was right…,' I thought as I was panting, 'it was hard to control…'

I thought this was enough for today. The nest day my master was overjoyed and my classmates were astounded when I revealed my accomplishment.

"Well done…Well done indeed," said my master.

"Master, I have a question….," I told him after class, "I feel weaker and can't aim well when I cast Flux."

"Knoll…let me tell you something… When you become a shaman…you have to control the darkness, not the other way around… Practice makes perfect….more practice and soon the spell will not affect your strength at all."

He was right. After a few nights, I was able to perfectly cast the spell of Flux. A royal magician named Leodes saw me practice one day and told my master.

"This child has talent… I've also heard that he is the son of Neill. I would like to make him my apprentice so I could help him advance in his studies."

"Yes…Lord Leodes…your tutoring will help young Knoll. One day, he will eclipse his father… I know it," said my mentor.

Ever since that day, I became a pupil of Leodes and he began teaching me new spells like Nosferatu, which summons a dark-violet mist that absorbs life energy and Luna, which unleashes lunar flames of dark energy that can penetrate magical resilience.


	3. The Rune of Wisdom

Ch. 2: The Rune of Wisdom

"Emero Febdna Tstahtalla Morygranee Fildnaht Gneretseb Rosbanosi Psuioxon Foehzah Teloiv, NOSFERATU!" I chanted… A black-violet haze appeared and healed a wound that I had inflicted on myself earlier to practice this spell.

"Hmm…your control of the spell has greatly improved, young Knoll…," said Leodes. Leodes was a skilled tutor….he was solemn…very solemn….but passionate. I had learned much from him…, "Now I want you to cast the Luna spell one more time…," said Leodes.

I frowned…but I cast the Luna spell anyway…

"Ecneiliser Lacigam Symeney Mhguorhtn Rudnaetar Enicniemi Temase Httaymene Ruoyek Irtsneht Eofruoy Dnuoraelo Verdnael Pitniuq Sllaber Ifranul, LUNA!" lunar flames kindled and began revolving around me…

"Knoll…you are probably my most adept disciple… I have not much left to teach you," said Master Leodes, "Today I will tell you about the weapons of darkness."

"……?" I had no idea what he meant…..

Leodes smiled and tossed something at me… I easily caught it…it was a…

"A dagger, Knoll….it's a dagger. Unsheathe it."

I pulled out the blade….. The knife was rusty and plain as plain can be… But I noticed that there were markings on the hilt.

"Focus your mind into the sword, Knoll….just as if you were casting a spell."

I stared at my master in disbelief…. Was he….insane? But….I still gave it an attempt anyway…nothing happened… I threw it back to my master… He caught it between his fingers.

"Hm…it seems that you are not ready to tame its powers…Knoll, watch carefully."

Suddenly, forces of dark energy began flowing into the blade and a violet haze surrounded the knife.

Leodes chuckled, "It's called a Rune Sword…a blade infused with dark magic. They are magical swords that were created by magic sword-smiths… Extremely rare, these knives are… Its abilities allow the wielder to cast the spell, Nosferatu."

Leodes began twirling the Rune Sword between his fingers..., "Knoll…do you know where the power of the Rune Sword comes from? It comes from the Rune of Wisdom."

The Rune of Wisdom… What in the world was that?

"I can see by your perplexed expression that you do not understand what I mean… The Rune of Wisdom is a spell that significantly increases your elder-magical potential. It needs no incantations… To use it, one must have true devotion to the dark arts…to knowledge. The magicians transferred the power of the Rune into the blade thus giving it magical abilities. This spell is bestowed to certain magicians who have this devotion. It is even said that a true master of tapping into the Rune can possess the ability to teleport…though it is a legend…no one is sure if it is possible… Let me show you what it looks like…"

Leodes spread his arms out and closed his eyes… I could see veins throbbing on his forehead… The spell must have been extremely complex. Suddenly he started glowing…a radiant light surrounded him and below his feet…there was a large ring of light…there were intricate symbols and emblems in the circle…ones that would even baffle the most powerful magician. An glowing aura of magic energy surrounded my teacher. Before they are converted into magic, the spirit energy that would be invisible to mortal eyes was clearly visible.

"You understand…do you not? The true power of the Rune of Wisdom…," he said as he released the spell.

"Yes…I do understand its powers…"

"Do not forget…you have a month to the Exam… I know you can do it," said Leodes.

"But Master, my understanding of the darkness is meager… I still have much to learn. I'm not sure if I can…," I protested.

"You are a prodigy, Knoll…a prodigy… You are unlike my previous students who were arrogant and overconfident in their abilities…none passed the Exam. But Knoll, you are quite the opposite…and you are a considerate and humble person… But too much humility can lead to a low self-esteem, and the less confidence you have in yourself, the less likely you will succeed. Try your hardest…and if you fail…which you won't…you'll still have next year… Never forget, Knoll…a shaman must persevere. A shaman must fight for what he believes is right… But you…you will fight for our country and our emperor… I know you, Knoll…"

Leodes was right…I couldn't give up… During the month of training, I swore that I would give my all.


	4. The Exam

Ch. 3: The Exam

The exam…, the Grado Royal Sorcerer Exam ….the final step to achieving my goal…., was finally here. I had attempted to master the Wisdom Rune, but it was too complex for me…to master in a month, anyway…. Still, I had learned many ways to manipulate the darkness…in methods you could not even imagine. Still the exam would be a significant challenge. It would be no meager task...but I believed I could do it. The day of the test, I left to Grado Castle only to find several other magicians… I saw very few familiar faces of classmates in the crowd. I admit my class was not exactly an….exceptional bunch. I stood in line and quickly signed the form. After all the participants seemed to be here and signed in, I suddenly heard a thunderous voice ringing through the air. Everyone turned around and saw a rather large man in a cloak. He must have been a sorcerer, but his obvious vastness made him resemble more of a warrior or knight than a magician.

"Everyone, hear me! I am Lapys, the First Examiner. I will tell you the Rules of the Exam. The Exam will be divided into three sections: Written, Skill, and Interview. I will head the Written portion. It is a section to test your knowledge, but hold your abacuses….it will only be on your knowledge of the dark arts, not your general knowledge. This test will separate the idiots from the prodigies….," he said with a chuckle, "Some will pass, some will fail…but I wish you all luck."

Lapys and two assistants, a cheerful female and a sullen male, led us to a dark room.

"Here you will take the Exam…," said Lapys.

Was he….sane? This room was so dark we probably would not even be able to see our tests…also, it would be impossible that cheating would not exist in a room like this. Fortunately, each participant was supplied with a small candle.

"The candle will burn only for approximately two hours…that's the time limit for this exam. If you continue to write on the test after your candle burns, cheat in any way shape or form, or talk, even just saying 'hi'…I will not reveal the consequences, but I admit that an instant dropout is part of the…consequences chuckle. You must receive a seventeen out of twenty to pass but, try to get the highest score possible since it will be entered in your total."

He and his assistants began passing out the papers to the exam. The questions were difficult but nothing I could not handle. I began.

'Question number one…give a brief summary about lunar flames.'

Hmm… lunar…flames? That was….the Luna spell….this would be simple… 

I began writing, 'Lunar flames are not actual flames. When spiritual energy is converted into darkness, the dark power can be materialized in the form of black orbs surrounded with an aura. The magical dark aura around the orbs resembles flames, hence the name. These flames possess the mysterious ability: they have no strength on their own, but they rely on the magical potential of their caster. Because of this ability, the flames can penetrate even the strongest defenses….'

As I stopped writing, I noticed there was a small black circle hovering next to me. Afraid that they might think I was cheating, I did not turn my head, but out of the corner of my eye, there was a small eye glaring at me inside the circle. It was a spell known as scrying, used to see far distances….was someone cheating! I said nothing, not because I would fail when I talked, but because even if he or she was cheating, someone who was so pathetic that he/she resorted to cheating, would probably fail in the Skills Exam.

I suddenly heard a voice form one of the participants, "Lord Lapys, someone is looking at my test!"

Lapys frowned and opened his eyes a bit larger and said, "I said 'NO TALKING'."

"But…someone is cheating, there was a small black cir-," she turned and yelled in horror, "but…but it was right here, there was a circle with an eye in it…where'd it go? Oh no, it disappeared!"

"No buts…you fail…," said Lapys.

She was dragged out of the room by one of the assistants while crying. Without a word, I continued the test. Two others were caught and disqualified for cheating. I was able to answer until number 16, but the last four questions left me baffled…

'This is bad…I have to answer at least one of these to pass,' I thought.

I looked at my candle, it was rather diminutive…compared to the long one I had started with at least… It would scarcely last 20 minutes… The scrying circle next to me had dispersed; perhaps the cheater noticed that I would be of no more use. I decided to skip number 17 (translate this: Emote Knusire Wsaeht Dratir…. etc. I believe you understand my point). I am quite knowledgeable in the ancient language, but I had never seen these words before... Number 18: How are phantoms resurrected... Phantoms are resurrected by summoning arts, and I did not know much about them. I put the word 'summoning scroll' (later I found out it was a summoning circle) on the blank… I gave a guess at number 19: What long-range spell did Gorgons and Mogalls use that transformed their shadows into several bolts of darkness shot at the target.

'Shadow….is…shot…..Shadow…shot……Shadowshot? Well it is worth giving an attempt,' I thought.

Last question: What is the ability of Gleipnir. Gleipnir, the Magical Law…the legendary righteous spell of Darkness that was used by Grado. This spell was used to defeat the Demon King, Formortiis, but how… It somehow transferred Formortiis's soul into the Fire Emblem of Grado…, but how? Even experts would not know the answer to this question… Suddenly a mental projection appeared in my mind, it was Grado fighting the Demon King. Suddenly, Grado created a mysterious vortex that absorbed dark energy and unleashed them in the form of dark projectile beams. As these projectiles touched the earth, dark chains leapt from the very spot the beams had landed. These chains lashed at the Demon King and bound him. Formortiis tried to struggle free, but to no avail. The shackles of dark energy attached to the Fire Emblem and began dragging the Demon King's soul into the Sacred Stone. It was a long hard battle, but eventually the soul of Formortiis was finally absorbed into the Sacred Stone. Suddenly, I came back to my senses. The mental projection…who had sent it to me! I decided that I might as well use the information I had just learned to answer the last question. Right after I finished writing, suddenly the room was covered in blackness. I had answered the last question in the nick of time. I suddenly heard scribbling noises from the participant sitting next to me. Hmph…someone was trying to write after the time limit was over. Suddenly something miraculous happened; the answers I wrote on the paper began glowing.

Lapys said, "This is no ordinary sheet of paper… It is infused with magic. Your answers on the page will glow crimson, blue, or yellow. Answers that are right will glow blue, wrong answers will glow crimson, finally chuckle yellow answers are ones that were answered by secretive…methods."

Obviously, anyone with even the faintest glow of yellow on their paper was disqualified. I looked at my paper, #1-16, #19-20 were correct but #17-18 were wrong.

"Many of you will have noticed a small scrying circle next to you… Well, it was not the work of cheaters, but my assistants."

The cheerful one's smile broadened, while the sullen one slapped his forehead. I understood that the true purpose of the black circle was not to make sure we were not cheating; it was to see our response toward an unknown presence that was secretly watching us. Many could not receive the 17 points or higher. Only 27 out of the 62 participants passed.

"Hmm… not bad… more have passed than last year…. You truly are an exceptional bunch aren't you?" Lapys chuckled.

I was too deeply worried to answer him… What had shown me the past of Grado and Formortiis…? Suddenly, Lapys had a look of astonishment on his face and was staring at me.

"You there, what is your name?" he said quietly.

"Me….?"

"Yes you…" It was most definitely…me.

"My name is…," I was reluctant to answer him, "Knoll…son of Neill."

"Hmm… what a striking resemblance to your father, you have…." Lapys walked away.

Using his thunderous voice again he roared, "Those of you who passed, good job, but to those of you who failed, you still have next year chuckle. And finally, the consequences for the cheaters are that they cannot take the test until the year after next (the failed examinees grimaced). If you wonder why I only disqualified two cheaters right away, it is because those lowlifes who are the earliest to break the rules didn't deserve to even know the secrets of the paper. Those of you who passed follow him," he pointed to the male assistant.

"I am…Kaito… I will be your Second Examiner and Head of the Skills Exam… Pleased to meet you…imbeciles. You guys who passed….follow me. If you failed…get lost…"

The ones who passed followed the ornery examiner to the next station. He took us to a field.

"Here you will prove your potential….as a mage that is…. I want you to demonstrate your abilities in front of me… If your skills are pathetic, then you will fail. First, cast the spell known as Flux to destroy the targets."

Targets were set up about 10 meters away from of us. Cleverly, the targets were facing downward since Flux was an attack that dispersed when formed and struck adversaries from below. Unfortunately 10 meters was a long distance away and the targets seemed nearly impenetrable. A strong focus would be needed to destroy something that remote and sturdy.

One tall magician cast a very large Flux sphere that was about thrice as large as a normal one. Nearly everyone marveled at him, but the orb failed to reach its target.

"You fail, if you waste too much energy for a single attack, you will not be able to use it several times. Also, you braggart, if the spell is going to miss, there is no point in making it so large. You should learn how to conserve you energy, too much of it escapes when you use that technique."

Angered, the magician tried to attack Kaito, but the examiner easily dodged and poked the participant on the back. Suddenly, the participant was engulfed in a black inferno. He was mortally wounded, but fortunately alive.

"I recommend you don't ever attack me again, because next time, I'll kill you," said Kaito while slapping his forehead.

Many failed to hit the target, but more than half of the examinees passed (I passed obviously). Then suddenly one by one Kaito began throwing something at each participant. I examined it. It was a knife.

"Stab yourselves…," Kaito calmly said.

Many of them were cowardly and refused to do so. I, of course, was an exception. A little pain would not matter for Grado's benefit.


	5. The Time Shear

Ch. 4: The Time Shear

"Knoll? Knoll!" said a voice.

I turned around…the voice was coming from a fellow magician… I realized that we were in the royal library of Grado Castle researching ancient tomes.

"Oh, pardon me…," I said.

"Lord Knoll, that book must be interesting if you were absorbed in it for so long. What is it called?" he asked.

"This tome is called the Chronomicon…," I said as I handed it to him, "it was…well…a forbidden book from the royal library, but I received special permission from Prince Lyon to research it."

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have been able to even touch the Chronomicon, but Prince Lyon was desperate to help his country ever since his father's health was failing…

"This book must be quite old… The pages are ripped and turning yellow…and dusty too, but it is definitely a tome of dark magic," he threw it back to me.

It had been nearly two years since I had passed the exam… Yet its memories were still fresh in my mind. I remember the peevish, ornery Kaito's exam and the interview with…but now is not the time for a reminiscence, I should not be recollecting past events when duty rests on my shoulders. I began reading the book again… The Chronomicon was written in the ancient language. It was an extreme effort to decipher a single word… It seemed impossible to translate the book…, but for Lyon and the citizens of Grado…I persevered. Soon, I was able to decode parts of it…and my understanding of the Chronomicon increased. But, inside the ancient tome…there was one page that held my attention. It was called Shalis Tiempe…The first word means "to cut" or "to slash"…

'It allows the caster to summon a sword or a lance of darkness, perhaps?' I thought.

But I gasped as I read the second word … Tiempe means…

"Lord Knoll!" I turned around again. It was the magician who I had talked to earlier, "Prince Lyon is here!"

I saw Prince Lyon coming into the Royal Library. He was late today, since he was attending his ill father.

I muttered, "Thank you; but next time….please do not bother me when I am focused…"

I resumed reading the Chronomicon. Like I said earlier, Shalis means "to cut/ to slash", but Tiempe means…time

'Cut…Time…Cutting…Time… this spell can cut time!' I thought.

I began reading about the Shalis Tiempe which I had dubbed the "Time Shear"… The spell slashes time itself and creates a small fissure in the fourth dimension. Through the opening caused by the spell, one could predict--and even prevent--events in the future… I stared in disbelief at what I had discovered… I relayed my find to Prince Lyon.

"A spell that can foretell the future? Impossible!" he exclaimed at the news.

"…..The enchantment is quite complicated," I stated calmly, "we may be unable to reproduce this ancient spell…"

"What are you saying, Knoll!" he yelled, "We can use this spell for Grado's benefit. I will never be as great a ruler as my father…, but with this spell, I can help my people."

"…………," I knew he was right.

The next day, Prince Lyon made an announcement to the other royal magicians.

"Everyone…Lord Knoll has discovered a spell entitled the Time Shear. It causes an opening in cause and effect. By using it …we can predict the future."

Several of the magicians were astonished.

"Foretell the future? Is that even possible?" exclaimed one sorcerer.

"Yes it is possible, but it is quite complicated…even for Lord Knoll and me," said Lyon

"But what's the point? If it's too difficult for even for you and your main researcher, how do you think we will be able master it! I think it would be a waster of time," said another magician. Unfortunately, many shamans agreed with him.

"Everyone! Think about our countrymen! The fate of Grado is in our hands! What if a massive earthquake strikes Grado, or what if a storm destroys all of our ships! With the Time Shear we can help the citizens of Grado."

"But….," one mage began to say.

"What was the purpose of our dark magic research! It was to prove that our magic of darkness had good uses, was it not? With this spell we can achieve our goal…"

"……!" Most of the other magicians and I were surprised. Lyon was such a bashful youth, but to help his people, he could express his thoughts so well. With his honest words, I believed that even the most notorious bandit would drop his weapons and become a normal farmer.

"He's right!" yelled one magician.

"Yeah! Let's do it, for Grado!" yelled another.

"For Grado!" yelled the other sorcerers.

A rare smile appeared on my usually solemn face.


End file.
